la famille Jigoku
by rafcorail
Summary: Des triplés arrivent à Poudlard, bon jusque là rien d'anormal, et ils arrivent avec leur deux petites soeur qui sont jumelles et leur petit frère, là encore rien d'anormal, sauf qu'ils sont de vrai rois en ce qui concerne les conneries, là ça devient intéressant mais en plus ils arrivent pendant la sixième année des maraudeur et là Dumbledore n'a pas fini de souffrir.


Chapitre 1: La famille Jigoku

OU

Quand on se dit que ça commence mal

Salut moi c'est Kaji, je sais c'est un nom bizarre mais bon allez dire ça à mes parents. Aux dernières nouvelles je suis un mec, j'ai les cheveux blonds presque blancs ébouriffés et qui partent dans tous les sens et les yeux gris bleu. Je suis assez musclé et j'ai le visage légèrement triangulaire (genre manga) j'ai deux frères jumeaux (donc nous sommes des triplés. Non sans blague) qui donc me ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau (on se ressemble tellement que nos parents n'arrivent pas à nous reconnaître) qui s'appellent Kurai et Kasai (qui ont des noms aussi bizarre que le mien) nous adorons faire des conneries par contre nous somme très bon en cours, nous avons deux petites sœur qui s'appellent Mizu et Midori. Elles sont blondes avec les cheveux long jusqu'au fesse et une frange (elle se ressemble toutes les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau, normal elles sont jumelles UvU) elle ont toutes les deux des yeux gris bleus et nos parents n'arrivent pas à savoir qui est qui entre elle, donc on s'arrange tous comme ça pour éviter les punitions et ça marche! Mes frères et moi avons 16 ans (donc oui nous entrons en 6 ème année) nos sœur elles ont 11 ans (elles entrent en 1 ère année). Mes frères et moi venons de Dumstrang (où nous sommes rentrés dans les annales pour vacarme incessant et pour ceux qui on eu le plus d'heure de colle depuis des générations, on ne fait pas mieux que 4380 heure de colle au bout d'une année) nos parents avait prévus de nous y renvoyer mais à force de dire des arguments (je cite « Il fait trop froid là bas » de Kurai, « Les profs ne veulent plus nous voir » de Kasai, « Et puis on ne peut pas laisser nos petites sœur toutes seules à Poudlard » de moi, « Oui, il faut les protéger » de Kurai, « Et puis quand Taiki ira elle aussi à Poudlard il faudra qu'on soit là » de Kasai, « Mizu et Midori ne pourront pas s'en sortir seule » de moi) Vous vous demandez qui est Taiki et bien, Taiki est notre petite sœur elle a un ans de moins que Midori et Mizu, et est née seule le 4 Juillet. Nous avons aussi un petit frère Tsuchi qui a deux ans de moins que Kurai, Kasai et moi. Je suis l'aîné de mes frères et sœur étant né 30 secondes et 20 centièmes avant Kasai et 1 minute avant Kurai. Ma mère s'appelle Inochi (nom bizarre e japonais exige) elle est blonde et a des yeux verts elle est ni trop grande ni trop petite (à peu près 1 m 65 cm) elle porte généralement une jupe crayon (jupe de secrétaire moldu) une chemise et une veste de secrétaire moldu. Mon père s'appelle Hayashi, il est brun aux yeux gris-bleus il fait 1 m 70 cm et port généralement un costard moldu. Nous sommes donc des sorciers (non sans blague). Ce matin je me lève difficilement (n'ayant pas envie de sortir du lit) je vais chercher le courrier (c'est ma corvée aujourd'hui), ramasse les enveloppe donne à mon père celles de son boulot, pareil pour ma mère et donne à mes sœur (Midori et Mizu) et mes frères (Kurai, Kasai et Tsuchi) leur lettre de Poudlard je lis la mienne:

_**Collège Poudlard, École de **_

_**Sorcellerie**_

_**Directeur: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin docteur ès_

_Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la_

_Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier)_

_Cher Mr Jigoku,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous_

_bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège_

_Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages_

_et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de_

_votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée le 1 __er __septembre, nous attendons votre hibou_

_le 31 juillet au plus tard. Vous devrez ensuite aller à la voie 9¾ de la gare de King Cross._

_Veuillez croire cher Mr Jigoku en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Directrice adjointe**_

Bon ok, tout un gnangnan pour dire simplement que la rentrée aura lieu le 1er Septembre que je doit aller voie 9¾, envoyer mon hibou avant le 31 juillet et que j'ai la lis de mon matériel. Et bien, s'ils parlent comme ils écrivent les cours promettent d'être ennuyeux.

* * *

Review's s'il vous plait

Signé: Rafcorail


End file.
